rocketmmofandomcom-20200214-history
Garlikk's Fine Establishment MMORPG
Garlikk's Fine Establishment MMORPG (simply referred to as GFEMMORPG, GFERPG and GFEGAME) is an MMORPG created by RocketMMO, it was developed by RocketMMO and published by Space Designs. The game was made a PC exclusive on January, 12th of 2002 and got 3 online game awards for best first game. The game is still in its beta as people are expecting new performance rates for the game as well. Additional console and handheld versions were canceled, seeing the game is still in it's beta. Plot The plot is as follows: GFE is a secret club run by several people. You recently joined and are soon ranking to the top. Battling monsters and doing quests of your own to finally gain Room Owner. The notorious club met at a gas station several years ago, recently forming a group. There were similar other plots but this one was written by fans and is not official by the game's developers. The game features many other plot points that doesn't make the plot official as well, and the fan plot has similar non-canon things in the game such as being rewarded as Room Owner, or Room Founder. Gameplay The Gameplay in the game isn't as simple as other MMOs created by Rocket. The Gameplay requires you to use your keyboard buttons instead of the simple click and destroy. Characters are completely controlled by the WASD keys and UP, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT keys. Modes Single-Player The Single-Player mode allows you to do a Campaign and Events mode, Campaign is the mode which allows you to progress through the story as well as play through different events in the game, the main plot of the game, you play as yourself. Events is the progress of Campaign mode, it allows only YOU to see what you have been doing in Single-Player mode. Events was recently named Atlas, Atlas features a Single-Player guide. The guide refers to Single-Player only. Custom Mode Custom Mode is a mode where you can make a match for your game yourself. Custom Mode features 3 game types: Battle Royale, Practice and OverFire. Battle Royale is a mode where you select four characters and duke it out. Practice mode allows you to practice your skills, there is nothing special about Practice mode. Here are a list of what options are used for Custom Mode. * Select Game Type: Battle Royale, Practice, OverFire. * If chosen OverFire: Select Block Type * Select Stage: Bar, Outside of School * Select Time of Day * Select Characters (Random Button is there) * Select Type Of Game: Free For All, Team Match, You Versus Them. Arcade Mode Arcade Mode allows you to play as a Guest or lets your create a name, you have to choose a character from the character pool and then begin Arcade Mode. In Arcade Mode, the game is played like a Board Game. You will choose the dice and it will roll how many spaces you have to go. Each space lands you on a Mini-Game or a selected challenge. After you finished your match, you can move onto four other boards. Multi-Player In Multiplayer, you can access two other modes. Online or Co-Op. In Online mode, you can select from servers to play at. Several servers are listed, so go and pick your poison. After joining a server, you can work with them in their Campaign Mode. Note that each server in Online is listed as Campaign playing, you can select the option to take the Campaign mode away and list your server as another game type in the next Update. Global admins can change the way you are playing in Online. In Co-Op, you have to connect your PC to someone else's, then you can duke it out. The person who connected to another's may pick options on how they want to play. All options in making a match are the same as making a Custom Game. Multi-Player as since been the most used mode for this MMORPG. Support After the game's release, several bugs have been notified as of late. The game's own "Support Tickets" are a way of showing admins some more work. Either if their PC has the correct requirements for the game to their game being frozen. The Support Tickets button has been listed in the menus ever since and has since not been rid of. The developers have listed other methods for support on the game's website. Other Notes -Page needs more length to it. = Category:All things RocketMMO